He Saved Me
by gleeklainemerthur1999
Summary: A CrissColfer Fanfic wich is from my head. Darren is all on his own untill Chris turns up again with an unexpected visiter... Under Blaine and Kurt as i didn't know where to put it. please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

_I know a lot of CrissColfer Fanfic's have been coming down so hopefully this one wont._

_this is just from my imagination, it is not true as it is set in the future._

_i do not own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer_

* * *

**DARREN'S HOUSE, DARREN POV**

I looked at the date on the calendar, today I was going to buy a suit for my upcoming red carpet date. My first time as a lead on film. It was about a band, how they formed and got famous. It was called 'Rock It'. I was the bands lead singer/guitarist. I suddenly realized something about the date. 5 years ago it was our 'end of Glee' party. It had stopped after 8 seasons, and in the last one Kurt and Blaine got married. I smiled at the memory of filming it. Everyone was dressed smartly and we were all goofing around. It was a fun few days. Just thinking about that made my mind turn immediately to Chris. I hadn't seen him in over 2 years when he moved out of New York City, where I live. Right stop thinking about Chris, I told myself, he's perfect in every way but no, no, no, I cannot tell him. It is something I vowed to do the first day I meet him. Everyone thought I was straight till a year ago when I announced to the world I was gay. I had lost touch with most of my Glee family and they don't have my phone number or my new house address so I don't know their reaction, including Chris. I haven't been with someone for 7 years. A long time right? It's Chris or nothing and, of course, I chose nothing because I can NEVER TELL CHRIS.

Right, shopping, happy times. I quickly grabbed my car keys, got into my Mercedes and drove into town. I parked, after spending hours finding a space and walked to the shopping centre. I knew the shop I wanted to go to and headed straight to it. I picked out a couple of black suits to try on, all to go with my signature pink sunglasses. Right in 3 weeks I will be walking down the red carpet. My character is quite the devil and I knew the perfect tie.

I went over to the tie section and picked out the tie. It was pink with black skull and cross bones dotted all over the place. And it was pink! I grabbed a white shirt and headed over to the fitters. The first suit didn't sit properly on my shoulders. The second was much better. When I put the tie on and walked out of the room to let the assistant look at me. I knew I didn't need to go anywhere else. This suit was perfect. I quickly got changed and was buying the suit and tie when I heard a voice I recognised, then a girl I didn't. I knew it was Chris without turning round. What was he doing back in New York City? Unless he's just visiting or…. NO I stopped myself from thinking that he might have moved back. I quickly paid, not wanting to face him I wrote my number and drew a picture of some glasses so he would know if it was me, and gave it to the lady at the till.

"Can you give this to the man over there with the 5ish year old girl?"

"Yer sure," she looked at me slightly confused. I walked away from the shop and got into my car. Whilst driving all I could think about was Chris and who the girl could be, whether he was single and if he wanted to talk to me. It took me half an hour to get home, a little longer than getting there, and got my new suit and tie out the car and unlocked the front door. Right suit can't get crumpled so I took it upstairs and put it in the spear bedroom, on the bed.

I have nothing to do for a month. I smiled at that. I can do whatever I want! Lunch and a Harry Potter marathon. I haven't seen them in years. Actually I haven't seen them since I watched them with Chris. I went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eggs, milk, cheese, fruit and veg. That was it. I'm a pretty good chief, at least I think so. I made an omelette with the eggs and put cheese and tomatoes on it..

I was just about to sit down and eat when my phone rang. My mind went straight to Chris so I picked it up as quickly as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Darren? Its Chris."

"Hey Chris, she gave you my number then."

"Yer she did. I knew it was yours as soon as I saw the glasses! Haven't seen you in what, 2 years?"

"Yer 2 years, a lot has happened in those years hasn't it?"

"Yer," I heard him sigh at the other end, "listen I'm in NYC for 2 months, um….. I was wondering if Jen and I could stay at yours, if it's not too much trouble. I don't really want to stay in a hotel for all that time."

"Yer sure, Chris, we can catch up on old times." I gave him my address and he said he would be here in half an hour.

I quickly ate my omelette and tidied up the house waiting for their arrival. The girl, Jen, was still a mystery to me. At least I knew Chris was here alone so there was no boyfriend to worry about. I realized something, Chris never mentioned me being gay. Maybe he doesn't know. I doubt that as it was pretty well publicised. Or maybe he didn't want to talk about it over the phone, now that was more likely.

I had put in the first Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, just to make it look like I was doing something, but I was just staring at the screen blankly, thinking about old times when I heard the door bell ring. Right he's here. Act normal and everything's going to be ok, it's only Chris and Jen. I walked up to the door and opened it with a smile on my face.

"Hey Chris, and this must be Jen," I said looking down at the young girl. She had brown/blonde coloured hair going down to the middle of her back with chestnut eyes. She was wearing black trousers with a white t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Hi Darren, um… yer this is Jen, she's 5 and a half. She's my adopted daughter."

"Hello Darren." She said smiling up at me.

"Hello Jen, please guys come in." I said realizing we were standing in the doorway. I moved out the way to let them through.

"Wow Dare, this place is amazing, you've decorated it amazingly!"

"Ahh thanks Chris. We'll get your stuff later. Anyway you didn't say why you were in NYC."

"Oh…um…well…I was going to see some shows and…" Jen interrupted him.

"He said he wanted to see how you were doing, Darren." She smiled cheekily at her father and Chris rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you the grand tour then." I smiled at Chris who was slowly blushing. "And by the way I don't have any work for the next month coz of the film so we can catch"

"Film? You're in a film?" Chris asked shocked, "I'm sorry I didn't know. What's it about?

"Oh it's about a band and how they formed and got through their struggles to become famous. I'm the lead role, the band's singer/guitar player."

"Oh Dare," Chris said pulling me into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, I'm so going to watch it in the cinema."

"Really, the cinema?" I said pulling him away, "Chris the premier is in three weeks. Come along with me and Jen, my guests."

"Really Dare?"

"Yes and you are coming. Why do you think I was in town today? I needed a suit and tie. Anyway, time for the tour. Well this is the kitchen, as you can tell," Jen laughed at that. "Was that funny Jen?" I said and started to tickle her making her laugh again. Then I quickly grabbed her and picked her up. "Was it funny?" I said now laughing.

"Yes, yes it was," she replied still laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Chris was grinning.

"Shall I take you to the lounge?" I asked Jen, "I have loads of Disney movies and Harry Potter's in at the moment." With that Chris laughed and I carried Jen into the lounge.

The tour carried on like this with me carrying Jen and Chris following. She almost leaped into the indoor swimming pool when I showed her it. Luckily, she was still in my arms.

"Right here's the spare bedroom. Ahh…" Just realising something, "I only have one spare room. I need to move my suit and tie off the bed but there's a wardrobe, chest of drawers and it has a bathroom through the other door. I don't know what you want to do sleeping wise, but e can sought it out later. For now let's just get your stuff inside." I put Jen down letting her run around the house.

"We don't have that much stuff Dare, coz we didn't know where we would be staying."

"It's ok, we can get more stuff if we need it, like a swimming costume for Jen coz I think she's going to need it!"

"Yer she loves swimming. I would have brought it otherwise. I didn't know how I was going to find you Dare, I'm glad I did."

"Is it true what Jen said? Did you really want see how I was?"

"Ummmmm…" he was looking everywhere around the room. Never at me

"Chris you can trust me were best friends. Even if we haven't seen each other in two years and a lot has happened since then, for me at least and you have Jen, she's an amazing girl."

"Yes Darren, yes. I know how difficult it is after you've come out and I know the press weren't that kind to you and I wasn't there for you. I knew I shouldn't have moved away. I was wondering why you never seemed to be with anyone when we were filming. And I want you to know I will always be here for you now." By now my hands were resting on his hips and he was close to me.

"Daddy," we heard Jen's voice coming from down the hall so we pulled away quickly before she walked in, "can we get the stuff from the car?"

"Yer sure sweetie lets go now." And with that he walked out of the room following Jen to his car. Did that really just happen? Did he say what I think he said? I quickly walked out of the spare room to help them get their stuff inside.

Chris was right, they didn't have much stuff. "Jen why don't you put your stuff in the spare room, call it yours for now. I've moved my suit out of there. Um….Chris do you want to put your stuff in my room? I have a spare wardrobe, or you can put it with Jen, I don't mind." I realized I was waffling on and stopped myself.

"I don't mind sharing with you Dare, if you don't mind."

"No, no not at all." I smiled at him and grabbed three bags from his car, "Are all these yours?"

"Um the two in your right hand is mine, left is Jen's." He said with a smirk.

"I'll take these upstairs then," I grinned at him and walked back into the house, up the stairs and put Jen's bag in her room.

"Hear you go Jen," I said to her when I saw her sitting on the bed.

"Thanks Darren. You know I've watched glee, you're a good actor." I laughed at that and sat next to her on the bed, dropping Chris's bags at my feet.

"You know your father's an amazing actor." I beamed down at the little girl.

"Yer, I suppose he is. He acts a bit like that at home!"

"That is so true!" I said laughing with her, "so how many have you seen?"

"All of them. The ending was sooooo good!"

"Yes…Yes the ending was good. The fans certainly enjoyed it."

"I did as well!" she smiled at me.

"Well then you are officially a fan!" I said making her laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" I looked over to find Chris leaning against the door.

"She, being a fan of Glee."

"Ah yes didn't warn you about that did I?"

"No you did not."

"I love glee," Jen said, "didn't we bring the box stet with us, and the glee live tour DVD?"

"Yes we did coz someone through a strop and said she was never coming if we didn't bring Glee!"

"Oh they did, did they?" I looked down at the blushing Jen, "Well we better watch them then." I smiled down at Jen, "the last time I watched Glee was about 2 weeks ago now," I grinned at Chris.

"Really 2 weeks ago? You still watch them?"

"Of course I still watch them, their one of the best things I've done. Anyway Jen why don't you start unpacking, you've got the chest of draws. If you need any more space just tell me. Chris I'll show you the master bedroom." I picked up the two bags of his that were on the floor, "follow me please." I said and he smiled shyly back.

"I'm all eyes." And with that he followed me down the hall to a large, white door.

"Here's my room." And I opened the door to reveal my room. It was the gay part of the house. Everything about it screamed GAY. I had about 2/3 of the top floor, and Jen had that other third, bathrooms included. There were quite a few candles; the walls were painted cream apart from the wall where the headboard leaned against. That was a deep shade of red, along with the bed side lamps and the covers on the bed. The bed was black leather with an inbuilt TV and DVD player. The two wardrobes were black, along with the two chests of drawers. There was a lot of open space but in one corner was all my music stuff, a mini desk, and office chair and, of course been bags.

"Wow Dare, this really is your gay heaven."

"Thanks Chris, I think. Umm….. you can have the wardrobe and chest of drawers on the left, I'm…. I'm not using them." I sat down on the bed and he started to unpack his stuff.

"What was the last Glee you watched, Dare?"

"Ah… it was the wedding." I looked down at the floor shamefully.

"Oh Dare, really?"

"Yep, I wanted to see everyone's face happy, so I put it on." I was trying to act happy, but I wasn't. I'm never like this around Chris but he's got me thinking. "You know, Chris, if you do decide you want to sleep in here, instead of with Jen it'll be the first time two people have slept in this the bed and I've owned this place for 2 years now. I haven't even been in a relationship for seven years. Seven years Chris. Do you know what that feels like? There's just no one out there for me." Apart for you, I finished in my head. I was looking at the floor and knew I was crying. Chris looked up at me and saw I was crying.

"Hey Darren, there will be someone out there for you," he was sitting next to me on the bed, his arm wrapped around me. I wanted to be like this forever, "there's someone out there for everyone. I'm sure there's a person just right for you."

"Who would want me? Think about what the media did when I came out. It's my life, why do you have to ruin it for me by writing all the stuff in the news. Why should they even care? Oh God…..why…why….why….." I really broke down into tears then.

"There's only one person I can truly love and they don't know and if I tell him, he would probably hate me." I said while sobbing onto my crushes shoulder.

"Dare now do you know how they will react if you don't tell them? You don't. You have to try."

Just then there was a small tap on the door and Jen's voice could be heard outside. "Daddy can I come in?" I slowly nodded letting Chris know it was all right.

"Yer sweetie," when she walked into the room she took one look at me crying, came over and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey Jen, is everything unpacked?" I asked her wiping my eyes.

"Yes it is, thanks Darren for letting us stay."

"It's ok Jen, you can come and stay whenever you want, and now Chris knows where I live. OH and do you have anything to wear to the premier? You to Chris."

"Yes, we both do."

"See, prepared for every occasion, that's a good thing about you Chris." I said grinning at him. "Right for dinner I have nothing in so… Who wants' pizza?"

"Yay pizza!" Jen said jumping up and down.

"Is that ok with you Chris?"

"Yer, we haven't had pizza in a long time."

"Right, Chris do you want to share a pepperoni? Still your fav right?"

"Yep that's it, you know me too well!"

"Well that's what it's like working together for 7 years. Jen what's your fav?"

"Hawaiian, the one with the pineapple." She smiled at me and lifted her arms up wanting to be carried. I looked at Chris who nodded giving me permission, so I picked her up.

"Shall we go and order it then?" I said to Jen.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"Come on then." I carried her downstairs with Chris in tow. I ordered the pizzas. And sat with everyone in the living room.

"What do you want to watch? Harry Potter's finished."

"Ahh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to miss it."

"Na, it's ok. I wasn't really watching it. Jen tomorrow do you want to go and get a swimming costume so you can go in the pool?"

"YES, YES, YES!" she said squealing in delight, "Can I dad? Please, please, please." She sail while doing puppy dog eves. I laughed smiling at Chris.

"You use to do that to me, the puppy dog eyes."

"I only did it to get what I wanted! Anywho yes, Jen you can go into town. I need a new tie anyway."

"What's tomorrow sorted out then. Shopping and swimming." Chris laughed making me smile happily. He really was perfect.

Just then the doorbell rang, summoning me to get food. I went to the door and smiled. She was around 22. Could be a fan of Glee.

"Hey, here's your pizza. One large pepperoni and a small Hawaiian. That's $16.25 please."

"Oh dam, Chris can you get my wallet, it's on the kitchen work surface."

"Its ok Dare, I'll pay for it."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter.

_Thanks for the reviewsJ love them and please keep doing them. Lydia is my sisters name and she has helped me come up with a few ideas. Also the film 'Rock It' as far as I know doesn't exist and it is a bit like the film 'School of Rock' but they are older and go through worse things._

_I do not own Darren or Chris or Glee_

* * *

**Darren pov**

_Last time_

_"Oh dam, Chris can you get my wallet, it's on the kitchen work surface."_

_"It's ok Dare, I'll pay for it…._

How much was it?" he asked the girl once he reached the door.

"Um….Er…$16.25" He fished around in his wallet.

"Hear you go," he said handing over the money, the girl then handed over the pizzas.

"Um…..I hate to ask but were you in Glee? Blaine and Kurt? Darren and Chris?"

"Yes..Yes we are, Chris was in town with Jen. Do you want us to sign anything?" I asked and smiled at her.

"Oh..Um..Can you sign my shirt?"

"Yer sure." I said and grabbed the sharpie that was always ready in hand. I signed the shirt and handed it to Chris, who did the same.

"You a fan then? Not just Glee but the other works we have done." Chris asked her.

"Yes definitely. I've read all 7 of your books Chris and seen all the films you've been in. And Darren I have all your albums and films and can't wait to see your new one. Going to see it the day it comes out."

"Hey what's your name?"

"Lydia."

"Ok Lydia, in three weeks it's the premier, Chris and Jen are coming with me, why don't you come along as well all you need is a dress and to meet us here in exactly three weeks I've got a limo coming to pick us up so you can have a ride in a limo as well." She gasped and I smiled at her.

"Really? I can really come?"

"Yer sure, why not? Oh and you should meet Jen. JEN," I called back into the house and she came skipping up to the door, I quickly picked her up.

"Jen this is Lydia, she's coming to the premier with us. Lydia this is Chris's adopted daughter Jen." I told them as Lydia looked at Jen with delight.

"Hello Lydia," Jen said in her sweet voice.

"Hello Jen, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling Jen.

"Right, I'll give you my phone number so I can contact you with the details and times and stuff," I told her and then said goodbye.

"That was a really nice thing to do, Dare." Chris told me when I put the pizzas on the table.

"Yer well she brought us pizza's so she gets to go the premier. She's nice. Not my type though," I said with a low chuckle. "Right Jen, what do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch the Glee live tour?"

"Yer sure." I said smiling at her and went over to the DVD rack and found the live tour, "Here we go," I said whilst putting it on. I went back around and sat with Chris on the large sofa, Jen sitting on the slightly smaller sofa.

"Ah, I need to get the pizza slice," I said to Chris who was now leaning against me. He quickly sat up and I walked back to the kitchen to get the pizza slice.

"Jen do you want me to cut it for you?"

"Um, yer please Darren," she replied sweetly.

"Yer sure." I did Jen's pizza then I did ours. By now the DVD was running and I smiled as New Directions came on.

"This pizza's nice," Jen said smiling at us.

"Glad you're enjoying it," I said to her, "are you enjoying yours, Chris?"

"Yer it's the same as yours!"

ONE HOUR LATER

The DVD was finished.

"Jen it's time to go to bed," Chris told her.

"Ok dad, thanks Darren for letting us stay." Jen said to me before going up to her room.

"She's a sweet girl," I told Chris, "she certainly likes you."

"Yer she does." He smiled at me and my breathing hitched. His smile was dazzling.

"How…..how did you know you wanted to start a family?" I asked him turning the conversation serious in a matter of seconds.

"I was lonely; I wanted to share my life with someone. I knew she needed a family because I knew her parents. We were always good with each other. I remembered when her parents died. It was a horrible evening but I refuse to dwell on the past and only think of the future we have together." Chris looked over at me and realised I was silently crying.

"No wonder you get on well," I told him. "Right I'm off to bed. Are you going to sleep with Jen or do you want to share a bed with me?"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you…

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA

There you go the next instalmentJ

Follow me on twitter Charlie95338868


End file.
